Cellular signaling networks include complex reactions between numerous biomolecules, such as RNA, DNA, and proteins. In addition, individual cells behave differently, further necessitating tools that can detect different types of biomolecules on a single-cell level. Studies of signaling networks can elucidate and decipher the molecular mechanisms of cellular and disease processes. Such a study requires an integrated, multiplexed platform that enables a systems-level investigation of the complex interactions between these signaling biomolecules. To date, no technology exists that can integrate the detection and analysis of all the signaling molecules, particularly at the single-cell level. Thus, additional tools and systems are desired to perform such single-cell studies.